


trust you with all of me

by hufflebee



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Prince Of Hell talk, light light angst, post season 2b
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 15:31:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11877480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hufflebee/pseuds/hufflebee
Summary: “No. Because this time, it was my real father in the dream.”Alec tries to contain his surprise, because he can see Magnus studying him, so he only says, “I didn’t know you knew who he was.”“Most warlocks don’t, I just happen to have rotten luck in that regard,” Magnus says, his voice sharp and cold, resentful. “My father is Asmodeus, one of the Princes of Hell, ruler of-”“Edom,” Alec finishes, letting the knowledge sink in. After facing Azazel, he’d done research on the other princes of Hell, including Asmodeus, fallen angel, a demon who now rules the realm of Edom. And he was Magnus’ father.





	trust you with all of me

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: hufflebee.tumblr.com

The war may have been avoided, Valentine may be dead, but no one could afford more than a day or two to bask in any of that before the real world caught up, along with all its problems. For Alec, that meant running the Institute, holding the cabinet meetings, going on mission, and having almost daily calls with the Inquisitor since the Clave is in shambles, even more so than usual. But one thing that had returned to normal, one thing Alec was unsure ever would, was his relationship with Magnus.

Things between them were good, not perfect, not yet, but Alec has woken up to the sight of Magnus’ smile for the past five mornings, and really, that’s all he needs. He almost forgets that he’d spent over a week sleeping alone, over a week with his heart weighed and broken, over a week with his mind in a storm. He almost forgets he nearly lost the love of his life, multiple times in multiple ways, but there are moments when it hits him how close he was to never kissing Magnus again, to never making him laugh again, to never hearing him say Alexander again.

The first of those moments had been the first morning after the party, when Alec couldn’t find Magnus in the loft after his shower. He had begun to panic, but then Magnus came inside from the balcony, and it took a little time and a lot of words of comfort, but Alec had calmed down, thankful they had the rest of the day to spend together. Magnus had made him promise to call him if he felt like that again, even if it was just a five second conversation to make sure things were alright. 

That day, however, it was Alec’s phone that rang, a sharp noise cutting through the silence of his office. He picks up the phone, smiling at the bright expression on Magnus’ face that lights up his screen.

“Hi,” he says into the phone, but the only thing he hears after that is breathing, and anxiety claws at his heart. “Magnus, are you okay?”

“Yeah, sorry, I just needed to hear your voice.”

Alec relaxes, but only barely, because Magnus’ voice is quiet and unsure, vulnerable, but instead of asking about it, Alec says, “Are you home?”

“Yes, I got back a while ago, it was a slow day.”

“Okay, I’ll be over in a bit, I’m leaving now.”

“Alexander,” Magnus starts, and Alec can already hear Magnus’ reassurance that there’s no need for him to rush, that he’s fine, so before Magnus says anything more, Alec simply says, “I love you, I’m coming home now, okay?”

There’s a moment of silence, but then Magnus sighs and says, “I love you, too. See you soon.”

 

When Alec enters the loft, the sun has almost fully set, leaving the space in hints of warm light and darkening shadows. He takes off his boots and leaves his bow by the door, slowly making his way through the living room to the balcony. He finds Magnus there, facing the city, and he slowly steps into place behind him, hands finding their place on Magnus’ waist.

Magnus melts into him immediately, back pressing against Alec’s chest, and his hands find Alec’s own, moving them forward to rest on Magnus’ stomach. Alec nuzzles his face in the spot where Magnus’ shoulder and neck meet, placing a soft kiss there, one followed by a content hum from his boyfriend.

“Hi.” “Hi.”

They stand like that for a few moments, light slowly fading from the sky, and Magnus moves one of his hands to turn on the soft lighting on the balcony before he turns to face Alec.

“Would you like a drink?” he asks, hands settling on Alec’s chest, and Alec doesn’t answer immediately, taking a moment to study Magnus’ face. His makeup is flawless, eyes bright, smile soft, and if Alec had been anyone else, he wouldn’t notice the barely there unfocused nature of Magnus’ gaze, or how he was rubbing his fingers together against Alec’s chest.

“I’m good,” Alec answers. “Why don’t we just sit down?”

Magnus nods, and they move to the couch, never losing contact, and Magnus intertwines their fingers between them as they sit down, eyes on the last remains of sunlight in the sky.

“I fell asleep when I got back from my last meeting,” he starts, eyes unmoving, and Alec watches him, thumb lightly stroking the back of Magnus’ hand. “And I guess because you mentioned those unidentified demons this morning, it brought out some concerns. I had a nightmare, in which those demons from Edom attacked you, came after you, because of me. They were attacking you and I couldn’t do anything, couldn’t help you. And that’s when my father appeared.”

Alec squeezes Magnus’ hand, and he lets the silence hang between them for a few moments, but Magnus doesn’t elaborate, so Alec says, “Did you have the dream again, about him?”

Magnus shakes his head, and finally turns to face Alec. His expression is one Alec recognizes, from the uncertain eyes, to the tight line of his lips. It’s the same expression he had the first time Alec saw his cat eyes.

“No. Because this time, it was my real father in the dream.”

Alec tries to contain his surprise, because he can see Magnus studying him, so he only says, “I didn’t know you knew who he was.”

“Most warlocks don’t, I just happen to have rotten luck in that regard,” Magnus says, his voice sharp and cold, resentful. “My father is Asmodeus, one of the Princes of Hell, ruler of-”

“Edom,” Alec finishes, letting the knowledge sink in. After facing Azazel, he’d done research on the other princes of Hell, including Asmodeus, fallen angel, a demon who now rules the realm of Edom. And he was Magnus’ father.

“Yes,” Magnus confirms. “He started taunting me, threatening you, sending more demons to attack you. I woke up shortly after he appeared in the dream. I doubt there’s anything to worry about, though, talk of Edom tends to bring out thought of him. I still wanted to make sure you were okay, just in case.”

Alec squeezes Magnus’ hand again, giving him a smile before placing a soft kiss to his forehead.

“I’m okay,” Alec whispers. “Especially when I’m with you.”

Magnus nods, kissing Alec softly and leaning his forehead against his. They stay like that, each other’s presence settling over them, and the sun has completely disappeared from the sky when Magnus speaks.

“Very few people know about my father, it’s not something I like sharing.” Alec hears all the undertones, all the unsaid implications of Magnus’ words as soon as Magnus says them. He hears Magnus asking Alec to not tell anyone, not even Izzy, he understands that this is Magnus trusting him, fully and completely, and Angel, that makes his heart soar. Alec gives him a smile, gently crossing over his heart and Magnus breathes out a laugh, soft and relieved, before giving Alec another kiss.

“So you’ve met him before? If you recognized him in the dream?” Alec asks, and something darkens in Magnus’ expression, something that makes Alec wish he hadn’t asked.

“Once, it didn’t go well,” Magnus says. “But you’d have no problem recognizing him.”

The glamour falls from Magnus’ eyes, the bright cat eyes glowing under the balcony lights and the sight still manages to make Alec’s heart skip a beat. But his brain catches up after a moment, and he realizes what Magnus is saying.

“He has your eyes.”

“Well, technically, I have his, but yes,” Magnus says, the glamour returning. “It’s another reason why I keep my glamour up.”

Alec leans in, placing feather light kisses underneath Magnus’ eyes, and Magnus laughs, a whispering, soft sound filling the small space between them. Magnus watches Alec, and there’s this soft disbelief in his eyes, like he’s not quite sure Alec is real.

“I think a nightmare like that requires take out and wine on the couch,” Alec says, earning a wider smile from Magnus, who simply nods in agreement.

They move without words, Magnus conjuring up take out while Alec brings out the wine and glasses, and they come together again on the couch. They eat and drink between recounts of their day, between kisses and soft touches, and soon enough, the food is gone and Alec settles down, his head pillowed against Magnus’ thighs. He immediately feels Magnus’ fingers tangle in his hair and he doesn’t fight the noise of content that escapes him.

“I thought you’d be more shocked, if nothing else, at finding out about my father,” Magnus says, and Alec looks up at him, but Magnus isn’t looking down, his eyes again on the city outside, now bathed in night.

“I mean, I was, but it hardly matters. He has been your father the entire time I’ve known you, the fact that I now know about it doesn’t really change anything about you or how I see you. But if you keep having these dreams, we might have to look into what they might mean, just in case.”

“I agree, but let’s hope it doesn’t come to that,” Magnus says, turning to look at Alec. His soft gaze doesn’t break as Magnus takes one of Alec’s hands and brings it to his lips, placing a kiss to his palm. Gently, Magnus’ hand moves to Alec’s wrist as Alec places it to Magnus’ cheek.

“Thank you for telling me,” Alec says. “For trusting me with another part of you.”

He hopes Magnus knows exactly how much this means to him, not only that Magnus told him, trusted him, but that he trusted him now, trusted him after everything that happened between them. Magnus smiles at him, nodding slightly, understanding evident in his eyes. He knows, of course he does, how big this is for Alec, for them.

“I trust you with all of me, Alexander,” Magnus says, eyes not leaving Alec’s, and that, that feels as precious as Magnus’ love and Alec can’t imagine his life without either.

“And I trust you the same way, always.”


End file.
